


Questions and Answers

by ArsonEmbre



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsonEmbre/pseuds/ArsonEmbre
Summary: That moment when you’re supposed to be doing something really important, but your cute boyfriend decides to exist in your general area and you’re like “Eh, maybe this thing can wait.”
Relationships: Demyx/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Questions and Answers

The cursor of an almost empty word document sits idly behind the last typed word. It blinks like it has all the time in the world, and it does. It's the author of the word document that can’t afford to waste time. He knows this—he knew it before he even decided to take his fingers off of the keys. This thesis isn’t going to write itself. He needs to get up and do it.

“If you could have any other eye color, what would it be?”

Demyx’s eyes fall onto the lips that press themselves against his fingertips with a playful smile. The touch is gentle and warm, unlike the hand that’s wrapped around his own, which is unusually cold. He smiles back at the other man.

“Brown. I don’t know what it is about brown but I really love that color.”

The brunet chuckles. It’s a soft, musical sound that makes Demyx’s heart stutter.

They’re playing 20 Questions. Or at least that’s what it was  _ supposed _ to be. They had long since passed twenty and lost track of how many things they had asked one another. Demyx is just excited to know more about him. He can ask however many questions he wants.

“Be honest,” Demyx starts with a knowing smirk. “Does it bother you when I play Arpeggio at weird hours of the day?”

“No, it—”

“Liar. You’re such a liar.”

“It doesn’t bother me!” Terra laughs. “I love the way your music sounds. It’s like...you know what to play when I need it and I think that’s amazing. When I need to study, your playing gets calmer. When I need to sleep, it sounds soothing. When I’m upset, it’s full of energy and kind of happy-sounding. I don’t mind at all.”

Heat rises to Demyx’s cheeks. He stretches out his left leg and nearly kicks the abandoned laptop off the edge of the bed. That’s when he remembers— _ oh shit _ —he’s barely made a dent in his thesis.

“Were you really that surprised when I first asked you out on a date?”

One more question. For each of them. Then he’ll get back to work.

“I was…”

Terra slowly moves his hand and pushes his fingers into the empty spaces between Demyx’s. One gentle squeeze later, Demyx forgets his train of thought.

“I  _ was, _ but not for the reason you think. I was flirting with you for a while, but you weren’t catching on so—”

“ _ Were  _ you?” Terra laughs. His pretty blue eyes are wide with amusement and surprise. Did he really not pick up on any of his advances?

Demyx laughs this time. “Yes! And that’s why I was surprised when you asked me. I thought you were either really oblivious or  _ really  _ straight.”

The laugh that bubbles out of Terra comes straight from his gut. It’s the kind that’s a pitch or two higher than normal; the kind that makes him cover his mouth because he thinks it’s embarrassing; the kind that makes his eyes light up when he finally decides to open them again; the kind that reminds Demyx that he’s in the presence of an angel. And he feels blessed every time.

Demyx’s heart warms as he squeezes Terra’s hands back. “Do you know that you’re perfect?”

Terra’s smile dims a bit. His eyes start to wander somewhere else. “I’m...really not.”

“You are to  _ me _ ,” Demyx says softly, but firmly.

In an instant, blue eyes are back on him. His brow furrows, but he doesn’t look upset. Who knows what’s going on in his head. Hopefully nothing bad.

“Is it my turn to ask a question?”

“I think so? Yeah…”

“Can I kiss you?”

Instead of replying, Demyx nods. His heart starts to beat a little faster as Terra moves closer. And by the time their lips touch, he can hear it in his ears. His skin feels several degrees warmer, but the chill on his spine makes him shudder. Terra’s hand finds the small of his back, and Demyx loses his breath.

He’s more relaxed than he’s ever been. Demyx feels safe here, and it’s such a jarring change if he compares it to any of his last relationships. But he doesn’t want to. He just wants to enjoy this for everything that it is instead of focusing on what it isn’t or could be.

Demyx is finally happy. And, as crazy as it sounds, he’s falling in love too.


End file.
